Agricultural carts for transporting containers containing solid or liquid inputs are known in the industry. Such carts are typically designed for one type of application, lacking flexibility in the type of input to be carried or the conditions under which the input is to be distributed in a field. Carts with greater flexibility of operation are generally more desirable reducing the number of implements a farmer needs to purchase and reducing inventory that dealers may need to carry at any given time.